


Anniversary Gift

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: WakaSaku One-Shots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, People Not Being Helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Sakurai and Wakamatsu one year anniversary and Sakurai wants to get Wakamatsu a gift but he doesn't know what to get.  Enter a non-helpful Sempai and a equally not helpful Aomine to try and help the boy find the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this.

Anniversary Gift

        Sakurai looked over at the calendar on his wall with a sigh.  In two days it would be his and Wakamatsu Kousuke's one year anniversary and he didn't know what to get his boyfriend at all.  He didn't want to ask the other about what to get him because he was hoping to surprise the one who he had given his heart to.  Sighing again, the boy glanced at the clock and nearly yelped before running out the door of his room.  Due to all his thinking he was almost late to leave for the train he needed to take to get to school.

* * *

        "Sempai, you know Kousuke well right?  What do you think would be a good gift to get him?"

        Sakurai asked as the Touou basketball team captain Imayoshi.  The boy looked at the first year in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

        "Why are you asking me this?"

         He asked curious about his Kohai's random question.  The others face went bright red.

        "Well...  You see...  Our one year anniversary is coming up and I'm trying to find the perfect gift for him....  It's so difficult, even with everything I have learned about him."

        Sakurai confessed stealing a glance at where Wakamatsu was yelling at Aomine.  Said first year was ignoring his sempai in favor of the magazine in his hands.  Imayoshi also looked over at the scene and shook his head with a sigh.

        "I really wish those two would not do this during the break.  They could be using that energy in practice.  Anyways, about your question, Sakurai-kun why don't you try subtly asking him what he wants."

        The captain said.  Sakurai shook his head quickly.

        "That would tip him off.  I want this to be a surprise!"

        The boy said loudly before covering his mouth and looking over at Wakamatsu who was still yelling at Aomine.  He then looked back at Imayoshi and bowed.

        "Sumimasen!  I didn't mean to yell at you sempai."

        He yelped, though the older boy merely waved him off with a smile.

* * *

       A little while later, Sakurai was seated back in his room staring at the calendar once more before giving a defeated sigh.  He would just have to wait  until  tomorrow before he could figure out what to give to Wakamatsu.  Looking back down at his homework, he finished the last problem he had to do before he stood and headed out to begin his nightly routine.  After he finished with his nightly routine, he climbed under the covers of his bed and sighed heavily before falling quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

        "Hey Sakurai, so I heard that your one year is tomorrow."

        Aomine commented the next day at practice causing the smaller boy to jump and let out an apology before realizing what had been said.

       "Ah...  Yeah it is."

       He said trembling slightly.  Aomine gave a smirk.

       "Got anything planned?"

        He teased with the smirk growing evil.  Sakurai did not like that look at all.

        "Well, I planned to get him something, but I don't know what yet.  And since it's tomorrow, I'm on a time limit...."

        The small boy said, his words shaky as the evil smirk grew.  Aomine leaned forward slightly.

        "What, not going to-...."

         He began before Imayoshi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the back of the blue haired teens jersey to drag him away.  Sakurai merely blinked in confusion at what had just happened.

        "Hey, Ryou, practice is over.  Let's go get something to eat."

        Wakamatsu called from the side grabbing the other boy's attention.

        "Okay, Kousuke, I'll be right there!"

        Sakurai called back happily, his thoughts about a gift forgotten for the moment.

* * *

 

        Sooner rather than later, the day  of Sakurai and Wakamatsu's anniversary arrived leaving the former upset and flustered.  He hadn't had time yesterday to go shopping for something since he spent the night getting dinner with and being walked home by Wakamatsu.  This made the boy feel terrible.  He had really wanted to get the other something special.  Giving a sigh, the boy once again moved to throw a three only for it to bounce off the rim of the basket once more.

       "Sakurai-kun take a break.  You are doing poorly today.  Try to get yourself back together."

       Imayoshi called to the boy causing him to yelp and shout a loud apology that were in conjunction with a group of large bows.  The older boy shook his head with a calm smile.

       "It's alright, just please try to get your head back in the game.  Take the break."

        He said before he went back to giving Aomine the well practiced lecture about skipping practices.  Sakurai sighed and moved himself slowly off the court, a pout on his face.  He couldn't believe the fact that he let his emotions get in the way of his practice.  Sitting down on the bench, he grabbed an unopened water bottle and opened it, taking a small sip before closing it with a sigh.

       "Ryou, what's wrong with you today?  You feeling alright?"

        A voice said  from above Sakurai causing him to jump slightly before looking up, an apology on his lips before he saw who it was.  Letting out another sigh, he looked down.

        "I'm alright Kousuke.  Sorry about worrying you."

        The boy said softly.  Wakamatsu let out a sigh and sat down next to the other boy.  Reaching over he pulled his boyfriend to his side and leaned his head on top of the others.

        "I heard from Aomine that you were thinking about getting me something for today.  Happy one year by the way."

        He began softly.  The smaller boy looked up at him from the corner of his eye.

        "Let me tell you something, maybe it will make you feel better.  I don't need anything but to spend time with you today.  You are far more precious than any object you could give me."

         Wakamatsu continued before lifting his head and making the other look at him properly.

         "Now, after practice, which you will get your head back in the game for, I have a special dinner planned out.  Look forward to that.  Now come on.  Let's get off this bench and get back to work."

         He finished, getting a smile from Sakurai and a nod as he took the older teens hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.


End file.
